


smugness and theatricality

by thearcherballet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Lawyers AU, Magical Lawyers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearcherballet/pseuds/thearcherballet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily as Magical Lawyers AU<br/>Finding themselves going head to head in court, Lily decides to have a little fun while at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smugness and theatricality

“Objection, your Honor!”

She smirked as she heard someone slamming their fist against their table to emphasize their opposition.

“Sustained,” the Head of the Wizengamot responded with a bored voice to the frazzled man.  “Miss Evans, continue.”

“Thank you, your Honor, the Defense rests.” Lily Evans turned around with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face.  As she passed her dark-haired opponent, she said: “Your witness, Mr. Potter.”

Taking her seat, she relaxed a little.  Lily knew that James had been corralled by her new argument.  James Potter, though quick on his feet and smarter than half the Wizengamot, had no way to spin this to his advantage.

“Do you think he has something up his sleeve?” Her partner for the trial, Marlene McKinnon, whispered at her while biting her nails.

Lily examined Mr. Potter: he was whispering to his partner, Mr. Sirius Black, but she knew he wasn’t going to say anything.  At least, not yet. 

“He’s going to call for a recess─”

“Your honor, I suggest a short recess,” he finally said, his voice reverberating in the cavernous room.  Lily smiled to Marlene triumphantly.

“Agreed, we’ll take a 15 minute recess and hopefully move forward,” the judge banged his gavel and the members of the Wizengamot got up from their seats talking amongst each other.

Lily stood up, asking Marlene to keep an eye on their things, and walked out of the room.

She entered a bathroom, to assess her state in front of the mirror, confirming she still looked as put-together as when she first entered the Ministry of Magic that morning.  Huffing a bit, she went back outside, strutting along the long corridor, a vision of self-confidence.  Heels clacking against the marbled floor, she readied herself to finish James Potter off once and for all in that courtroom.

She heard some running footsteps trying to catch up with her, but she wasn’t slowing down for anyone. A figure joined her, striding beside her.  “You’re killing me, Evans,” the man said, but she didn’t flinch at his voice, it just made her smugger.

“Well, Potter, I told you I would be wiping the floor with your tears before we started,” she teased.

“You’ve been ruthless, and I liked the challenge,” he said.  She appraised him from the corner of her eyes and he was smirking back at her with his hands in his pockets, still keeping up with her pace.

“And you’ve been very dramatic, tell me, did that slamming of your fist against the table, did you take it out of a Muggle Law film?”

“My girlfriend loves them, she’s been making me watch them non-stop, and I have to say their theatricality has inspired me.”

“Your girlfriend sounds like a catch, think she’d date me?”

“I don’t think she’s your type.”

She whipped her head toward him, “I’m everyone’s type.”

He raised his eyebrows and rolled his eyes at her antics, but she smiled.

“I just want to get this trial over with, to be quite honest,” he whispered at her, “doesn’t feel right without my actual partner.”

“Is Black bothering you? Because Marlene has been fretting all day, wanna switch?”

“He’s been insisting on blackmailing the entire Wizengamot.”

“Ah, well, remind him that it’s only temporary, and that blackmail is  _very_  illegal.”

“So I’ve said.”  They were just by the doors to enter the courtroom, but he pulled her aside, which actually made her jump.

Lily saw him comb his hair with one of his hands, disheveling what she thought had been an attempt at taming his hair.  She leaned against the wall waiting for him to talk.

“I don’t understand why they had to choose two lawyers from the same firm.”

“You mean  _our_  firm.”

“Last time I checked, my cards said  _Evans and Potter Magical Law Office,_ not Evans  _or_  Potter.”

She sighed at this.  He’d said he was okay with it, multiple times. “Look, it was just one case, because if you haven’t noticed, people aren’t lining up to our doors, because the people that can actually  _afford_  magical lawyers are usually the same ones that don’t want me  _alive_.”

He closed his eyes and sighed, knowing she was right and slumped against the wall beside her.

“Let’s never do this again, please?” he told her.

“I promise, if only because I was beginning to enjoy the fact that I’m winning this case.”

“You’re allowed to, you’re doing a fantastic job of wiping my arguments into oblivion, but don’t tell Padfoot I said that.”

She laughed and shoved his arm with her shoulder and cleared her throat.  “Come along, the show must go on.  Plus, the floor still needs a coat of James Potter tears.” 

“You’re too smug.”

“Only because I know you’ll be getting your girlfriend dinner after this.”

“Really?” he scoffed, walking to the door and holding the knob in his hand.  “You do know you’re going to get paid a lot more than I will, right?”

“Yes, and I’m feeling like eating salmon,” she wiggled her eyebrows at him and he shook his head, opening the door for her before following her into the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Shefali (darknesshasdrains on tumblr) for helping me distract myself a bit from the stress of college, and giving me the prompt! <3


End file.
